


Flashpoint

by SilverServerError



Series: Material Planes [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Desperation, F/M, PWP, consensual roughness, on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: Lup ruins another one of Barry’s t-shirts.He doesn’t mind.





	Flashpoint

It wasn’t that Lup was careless, Barry thought, as his back hit the wall. He wheezed as the air was knocked from his lungs, only for Lup’s punishing kiss to come a moment later, stealing his gasp and keeping him breathless.

  
No, she wasn’t careless because even though Barry’s glasses had been knocked to the floor a hundred times in moments just like these, she had yet to let them accidentally step or fall on them.

  
He finally had to push her away, reflexive need for oxygen overriding his desire to be consumed. It was allowed. For a moment. Before Lup was shoving her tongue back down his throat and her hand down the front of his jeans.

  
“Mmmmm!”

  
A throaty growl was his only answer.

  
He hitched a thigh up between her legs and she shoved her hips forward against him, pulling back to moan, teeth catching his bottom lip. He shuddered with the bite and arousal but it was just enough for a few more gasping lungfuls of air.

  
Then the collar of his plain cotton T-shirt was pulled tight in her grip. That, a foot behind his ankle and a well placed shove had them both tumbling to the carpet in a heap of grunts and straining limbs.

  
At work, he had to be careful.

  
At work, he had to be deadly.

  
But here with Lup on their living room floor he could struggle and make mistakes and try all the stupid, risky moves he was still trying to perfect. And if nine times out of ten he ended up pinned to the floor by a soulmate intent on ravaging him… Well, all the better.

  
But that one time in ten…

  
Barry looked down at Lup almost in shock.

  
It had worked. He had her thigh pulled up too high to leverage, and the arm twisted behind her back, making her chest arch up at him.

  
“Oh my gods,” Barry whispered under his breath.

  
Lup’s gaze smoldered up at him, hair a messy halo on the floor, pupils dark, chest heaving. “If you’re not fucking me in the next ten seconds, I swear to gods, Barrold.”

And who was he to deny something like that?

  
His hands left her to open his fly and frantically push denim and cotton down his thighs, but not even this was given freely. She used the moment to plant a palm on his chest, then roll them over, straddling his stomach. Barry gave a silent prayer of thank to whoever might be listening that Lup could just hitch her tight jean miniskirt up and that the fishnets she’d opted for had been thigh high.

  
Then she was reaching back, hand cantrip slick, and pressing him to her.

  
They both closed their eyes and moaned as he sank inside.

  
“Yeah?” She breathed, as she moved her hips faster and faster.

  
“Fuck yeah,” he groaned, reaching down to please her.

  
But a tight grip closed around his wrist. With stuttering hips he resisted as Mage Hand pinned his hand to the carpet above his head.

  
“Oh fuck!” He cried out, hips thrusting up into her even faster. “I love you, Lup! I love you so much!”

  
“I know, Babe,” she groaned, leaning forward, voice dripping and raw with pleasure. “I know.”

  
She moved her own hand between them, and it was only a few short moments of a hard and fast touch before they were both coming, crying out against each other’s mouths.

  
Then…

  
After…

  
Barry finally came back to himself enough to blink up at her, her face still that mix of slack and twisted.

  
He waited.

  
She always took her time in her pleasure. And to touch her was to call her back before she was done floating.

  
But eventually… after moments that felt like ages… her expression eased, and he let his fingertips trace feather light along her thighs.

  
She smiled, eyes once more opening to look down at him, adoring and satisfied. They were both sweaty and flushed. Another T-shirt ruined. Another set of pleasantly stinging rug burns.

  
“I love you,” he said again, voice dazed and blissful.

  
Lup was anything but careless.

  
“I love you, too,” she smiled, settling against his chest and resting her cheek on his shoulder.

  
Lup was an explosion. Targeted and lethal.


End file.
